The present invention relates to a clasp for pieces of jewelry, bracelets in particular, provided with two clasp members which can be connected to each other; the first clasp member is provided with a spring-weighed element in order to achieve a fixation of the closed position of the clasp.
A clasp of this kind is known from German Gebrauchsmuster No. 91 01 153. For closing this known clasp, the spring-weighed element is first inserted into the second clasp member, and, subsequently, the first clasp member is rotated by 90.degree., against the spring resistance, in order to aligh the second clasp member axially to the first clasp member in the closed position. This clasp has the disadvantage that both clasp members have to be held in one hand, respectively, for rotating the first clasp member relative to the second clasp member, so that a handling of this clasp with only one hand is not possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned clasp such that an easy handling, especially with only one hand, is possible, that the clasp can be manufactured easily, and that a secure fixation of the two clasp members in the closed position is guaranteed.